1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a digital tape recorder for use with a multi-channel digital signal in which a digital signal recorded on the tape is edited and re-recorded on the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art pulse coded modulation (PCM) tape recorder for use with multiple channels, editing of the recorded digital signal can be performed wherein a signal previously recorded in one channel is reproduced and recorded in another channel. Such pulse coded modulation tape recorders frequently utilize a mixer to transfer the recorded signal from one channel to another. In certain instances, the input and output cables from the recording and reproducing heads must be changed in order to transfer the recorded signal from one channel to another. Such a cable changing operation is unwieldy and inconvenient.
Analog mixers which have previously been used require the input digital audio signal to first be converted into an analog audio signal. After the mixing operation is performed, the analog audio signal is again converted to a digital audio signal and returned to the pulse coded modulation tape recorder for re-recording. It is to be appreciated that the digital to analog and analog to digital conversions cause a significant deterioration in the quality of the reproduced audio signal.